


The Best of Accidents

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Injury, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Prompt: “Hi! Is there any way you could do an EC3 x Reader imagine? It can be either WWE/NXT or TNA/Impact, which every your more comfortable with! Maybe the Reader is competing for the Women’s Championship/Knockouts Championship & she ends up injured by WWE: Nia NXT: Rhea TNA/Impact: Laurel Van Ness (Chelsea Green) (This was just some ideas! 💕) & Ethan is there by her side to take care of her, along with their best friend, Drake? You can add smut if you want, but just fluff is fine also! 🤗”





	The Best of Accidents

You were falling before you knew what happened. Then your shoulder blossomed with blazing pain from where it hit the apron. Nia rushed to the floor, gingerly grabbing you by your hair. “You okay?” she whispered.

“Just get me in the ring.”

Nia was supposed to win the match anyway; it just happened a little quicker. As soon as your foot touched backstage, she almost carried you to the trainer’s room. You walked, after some wriggling out of her arms. What hurt was your shoulder, not your legs. You were explaining as much to an apologetic Nia when Ethan and Drake met you at the door. They paced outside as the trainer gave you the once over.

“Yep, you injured it. But you’re not dislocated, so that’s good. I’m not clearing you to wrestle for the next two weeks, and you are only able to work out lightly, but all things considered, you’re lucky.”

Ethan kissed the top of your head. “Thanks, Doc.” He took your hand once the man left. “Light workout. Ha. You’re on bed rest for the next two weeks.”

“I’m injured, not sick,” you pouted.

Drake leaned against the door frame. “No. He’s right. And if it takes both of us to knock you out, then it takes both of us.”

You giggled. “It’ll take more than that to keep me in bed.”

Ethan leaned close your ear. His hot breath ghosting over the shell sent promising shivers down your spine. “I bet I can think of another way.”

“You couldn’t have waited until I was out of the room?” Drake groaned. Dramatically. You waited to kiss until Akam and Rezar called him away.

He kissed over your pout. “Don’t worry. Two weeks is going to fly by.”

***

After just the first morning, you really hoped the weeks wouldn’t fly by. Ethan woke you up with a massage. Your shoulder still hurt, so sometimes you hissed in pain if he squeezed too hard. But after a few minutes, he could have poured you into a coffee cup you were so relaxed. Speaking of coffee, he then brought you breakfast in bed before he left to work-out with the guys. Usually, you left with him, and you tried to again.

“Nope. You are going to stay right here until I get back. We’ll do a leg or core work-out then.”

***

That’s how just about every morning went. Working out was good, but you were still going a little stir-crazy with the rest of your day. Something that Ethan passed along to Drake. So he came by one afternoon with a giant pot and several bags of grocery goods.

“We are going to make my famous ‘fix-all’ soup.”

You snickered behind your mouth. “I’ve said it before. “I’m not sick. Though I won’t turn down free food.”

Drake turned, glaring as you slipped into a more neutral face. “I know. But it’ll give you something to do. For one afternoon at least.”

It did take all afternoon. And it was wonderful. You and Drake took turns cutting up various vegetables, occasionally getting distracted by using them like rabbit ears or lion manes or several other childish things. Then, while the broth was cooking them down, you had one of the best conversations you’d had in a while. It wasn’t often just the two of you got to hang out. And you learned several new things about each other too. He promised to come back in a few days when the soup ran out and bring a harder recipe to try. Ethan requested a few options, making you all laugh.

***

You hid your face behind Ethan’s shoulder as the movie’s music took a dark turn. “I thought you were a fearless wrestler,” he said.

“I am. But I draw the lines at aliens who like to pop up out of nowhere and kill you.” You squeaked as one did just that to some poor character on the screen.

He laughed and detangled himself from your grip. “I’m going to grab some more popcorn. Scream if one pops out of the screen.” He dodged a pillow thrown at his head on the way to the kitchen. When he came back you were doing push-ups from the back of the couch. “What do you think you’re doing?” He sat the popcorn bowl on an end table while you snap-stepped away. “You’re not supposed to be using your arm.”

Cheekily, you bit your lip. “And just how do you think you’re going to stop me?” You reached back out to balance again, ignoring when Ethan walked up behind you. The swift swat to your ass surprised you, but you wanted more.

Ethan groaned as you pressed back, his cock already hard in his basketball shorts. “Yes. What to do with you.” A moment later you were over his shoulder and on your way to the bedroom.

You sent the trainer a gift basket in the morning, thanking him for the two weeks leave.


End file.
